Episode 5864 (10th October 2004)
Plot Fred's unhappy to see Shelley back with Charlie. He tries to warn her that he's bad news but Shelley refuses to listen. Steve's enjoying looking after Amy. Karen insists that Steve gives her back to Tracy as soon as possible. Ciaran gears himself up to break the news to Penny that he's had to sell the business for £60,000 and therefore she's £10,000 down on her investment of £70,000. Sunita's delighted when Jayesh visits her bringing with him his daughter Jaya. When Penny turns up Tracy steps in and prevents Ciaran from telling her the truth. Ciaran's amazed when Tracy tells Penny that she loves him. Steve takes Amy on the swings and sings to her. Sunita's upset when Jayesh makes it clear that Dev isn't welcome into the family and that her mother is still refusing to come to their wedding. Danny fixes Warren up with a trial at Weatherfield County FC. Jason continues to flirt with Violet. Charlie advises him to get stuck in and bin Candice. Shelley overhears and isn't impressed. Karen's furious to find that Steve still hasn't returned Amy and resolves to find Tracy herself. Worried Steve goes after her. Tracy persuades Ciaran he should keep the £60,000 for himself and they should do a runner with it. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jayesh Parekh - Ace Bhatti Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Builder's Yard *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *McCarthy's *Park Notes *The song Steve McDonald sings to Amy at the park is "Oh! Oh! Antonio!", a 1903 composition by C.W. Murphy and Dan Lipton. It was notably recorded by Florrie Forde in 1908. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen is alarmed by Steve's growing fondness for Amy; Tracy urges Ciaran to leave Penny high and dry; and Jason's interest in new barmaid Violet jeopardises his relationship with Candice. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,960,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Karen McDonald: "No Steve, you're not having a night off. You know what? As soon as sprog goes back to doting mother you can get this place cleaned up and then you can get yourself in the mood for love." Category:2004 episodes